


Definetly not straight

by SmutHorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Stiles is still a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this gifset <br/>http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/127920770959</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definetly not straight

"Derek, I need to talk to you." Scott called, grumbling when the man didn't come down. "Derek!"

Stiles came into Derek's loft, staring at Scott. "Hey buddy." He said, shutting the large door. "Why ya yelling?"

"I need to talk to Derek, but he won't come down and won't answer."

"Is he even here?" Stiles asked.

Scott gave his friend a flat look. He'd know if the man wasn't there.

"Oh...Kay." Stiles mumbled, looking around. "So what do you need to talk to him about?"

Scott blushed slightly and shifted. "....alpha stuff."

Stiles nodded. No wonder derek didn't come down. "This calls for drastic measures." He sighed.

“What are you talking about Stiles?” Scott asked. “If he won’t come down, I’ll just go up there.”

“No, no. I got this.” Stiles said, standing tall. “I’m straight.”

“Stiles, what does-” There was movement from upstairs and suddenly there was Derek with a slightly smug I-don’t-believe-a-word-you’re-saying-face. “How did that work?” Scott questioned, looking over at his friend.

“Stiles, We literally had sex last night.” Derek said, coming the rest of the way down.

Scott’s eyes widened and he looked over at Stiles. He had not seen that coming. Sure his friend smelt like the wolf, but he figured it was because that they were friends.

Stiles blushed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Ah, there he is.” Stiles mumbled, looking down.

Derek stood in front of both younger boys, crossing his arms. His face morphing into bitch-face mixed with pouty lips. Scott could tell that he wasn’t happy at all.

Stiles was looking at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Derek huffed, looking at Scott. “What do you want?”

Scott shook his head. “It can wait.. I- Yeah, I’ll wait.” He said, stepping back and shaking his head. “I’m not getting in the way of whatever this is.” The alpha said, pointing between them. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s fine. What do you need?” 

“No really.” Scott said.

“Scott!” Derek snapped. “What do you want to talk about?”

Scott blushed. glancing at Stiles.

The former alpha huffed, rolling his eyes. “Stiles, go upstairs and do homework or something so Scott and I can talk.”

Stiles nodded, shuffling upstairs.

When stiles was gone, Scott looked at Derek. “So...You and Stiles?”

“What do you need Scott?” Derek asked again, a small smiled tugging at his lips.

“Well, You see…. When ever I have sex with someone… the um, the end of my cock starts swelling.” Scott said, shifting uncomfortably.

Derek frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Why…” He muttered. “Okay, sit down. We need to talk.”

 

After Derek finished his conversation with Scott he went up to his room, finding Stiles playing a game of his phone. He sighed, walking over to his dresser, pulling his shirt off. 

Stiles glanced up from his game, biting his lip, looking over Derek’s back.

“So you’re straight then?” Derek asked, glancing back at Stiles, smirking slightly. 

Stiles blushed and shrugged. “I mean, who knows?” He asked.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head and came over, sitting beside the boy. “After last night you think you could be straight?” He asked.

Stiles blushed, looking at him slightly. “I- I don’t know.” He said, fidgeting. “I don’t remember.”

“Then maybe I should remind you.” Derek said, leaning in and kissing his neck, gently grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Stiles shivered, letting out a low groan and leaned his head back. “Yes.” He whispered.

Derek hummed, sucking on the skin there, gently pushing Stiles down onto his head, following him down. “Good.” He said, moving over him, kissing over his jaw before kissing him.

Stiles groaned, arching his back slightly, wanting more of Derek and kissed him deeply, cupping the back of the wolf’s neck.

Derek made a throaty growl against his neck, pushing the bottom of Stiles’ shirt up, biting his bottom lip again before attacking the boys neck again, nipping at the vein.

“Ah!” Stiles gasped, moaning softly. “Derek…” He whispered, closing his eyes, leaning his head back.

Derek hummed, continuing to kiss his neck as he grabbed the hem of Stiles’ shirt and ripped it up the middle. The sould of fabric tearing echoing through the room.

Stiles gasped, feeling cold air hit his skin and the sound of his shirt being torn. “Derek.” He groaned. “That was my favorite shirt! How am I supposed to go home tonight?”

Derek pulled away from his neck, grinning. “Oh, you won’t be.” He said, kissing him again, nipping at his lips. “Not tonight anyway.”

“....Oh fuck me.” Stiles groaned.

“I plan too.” Derek grinned, undoing Stiles’ belt and opening his pants. “All. Night. Long.” He said, reaching for Stiles’ ankles, grabbing his pants and pulling them off in one quick motion. “Tonight you’re mine.” He said, climbing over him. “And I’m going to make sure you remember it.”

Stiles hummed, grinning up at Derek. “I look forward to it.”

The wolf grinned, eyes flashing blue as he kissed his way down Stiles’ chest. “Stiles.” He hummed.

Stiles groaned, arching into the touch. 

“Stiles.” Derek hummed, loving the reactions Stiles gave. He kissed over the boys hips, nipping at his bones, loving how he gasped.

 

Stiles groaned, spreading his legs wider. "I don't remember you taking so long last night." He whined, rolling his hips.

"I thought you didn't remember last night." He said, sucking a mark into his hip.

Stiles whined. "Just do it, Der."

Derek chuckled, licking up his length before sucking the head into his mouth. 

"Derek!' Stiles gasped, arching his back.

He hummed around the tip, bobbing his head on Stiles' cock.

"Ah! Fuck." He whined, bucking into the wet heat of Derek's mouth.

Derek groaned, pulling off with a wet pop. "So fucking good." He said, licking up his cock again before moving down his body, kissing along his thighs, nipping gently.

Stiles groaned, gripping the bed, the feeling of Derek's stubble between his legs feeling amazing.

"Gonna open you up and fuck you so hard baby."

"Please." Stiles whimpered.

 

Derek growled low in his throat, leaning down between his legs, spreading Stiles' cheeks and licked a long, lazy trail over Stiles' hole, relishing in the moan it caused following the breathless whisper of his name.

Stiles jerked slightly, rolling his hips to meet his tongue. He loved how derek was teasing him with slow licks and nipping at his rim, causing sparks to run up his spine. "Derek." He breathed.

Derek moaned, pointing his tongue and thrusting into his boys hole, growling happily, fucking his ass with his tongue.

Stiles bit his lip to keep from screaming, it felt so good, so good that he could probably cum from just Derek's tongue in his ass.

After a while Derek slowly pressed a finger in with his tongue, slowly trying to work him open. Stiles was so tight, even after Derek had done his best to get him open with his tongue, and fucking him the night before.

Stiles whimpered, twitching softly and clawing at the sheets. "Derek, fuck. Just do it!" His cock was hard, letting out a steady stream of precum drip onto his stomach. "Need you."

"Soon." Derek said, thrusting into him with his finger, looking up at him to make sure he wasn't hurting him. "Gonna take such good care of you baby."

Stiles whined, rocking onto his finger, moaning and arching his back when a second was pushed in. "Derek, you fucked me last night. I can take it so just fuck me." He whimpered.

Derek leaned up, kissing Stiles quiet while he scissored his fingers, thrusting in as far as they would go and spreading his hole before slowly pulling them out only to do the same again.

Stiles whined into his mouth, gripping onto him and panting.

Finally, when Derek felt like he was open enough he pulled his fingers out, scooping up some of Stiles' pre cum before stroking himself. "Gonna fuck you so nicely." He groaned.

"Please." Stiles panted.

Derek gripped his hips, slowly pressing in, moaning as he felt how tight Stiles still was.

"Yes!" Stiles moaned, digging his nails into Derek's shoulders, wrapping his legs around him, kissing the wolf deeply.

Derek groaned, thrusting into him hard and fast, no longer slow and methodical. He was fucking to claim Stiles, to make him remember. "Mine." He growled, biting his lips.

"Yours." Stiles panted, leaning his head back. "Fuck." He whined. His cock was so hard before Derek had started fucking him and he was already ready to cum. "Harder, Derek, make me cum from your cock."

Derek growled, fucking stiles as hard as he could without hurting the human, mouthing at his neck.

Stiles was coming after a well aimed thrust to his prostate, back arched and yelling Derek's name.

Derek hissed, coming with Stiles clenched around his cock, filling him. Panting hard he kissed the boy gently, smiling and rubbing his hips.

Stiles hummed, kissing him back. "Yeah, I'm definitely not straight." He laughed.

Derek chuckled, kissing him. "Shut up."


End file.
